Snuggle
by Snupin
Summary: Mello and Near are boyfriends and this is all about them being cute together. I decided to rewrite this so I hope it was better than before. Please review!


Hi I thought I'd revisit this fic and make it better. I also thought I would make it a oneshot as I feel I'm better at them than ones with multiple chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was raining heavily when I arrived outside the posh hotel. I jumped off my motorbike and hugging my coat closer I hurried towards the building. I splashed in the muddy puddles on the road, soaking myself up to the knees. The receptionist and other occupants of the lobby threw me disgusted looks as I squelched my way to the front desk.

The entire place just oozed snobby. I certainly will never let him choose the next hotel that's for sure. The receptionist gave me the key to my room with strained politeness.

'I hope you have a nice stay sir,' she said glancing at my soaked leather clothes. I ignored her. Dripping wet I walked nonchalantly over to the polished elevator, annoying the manager who had been summoned to take care of me if need be. The doors opened with a cheery ping and I stepped in, ruffling some snooty guys feathers. The doors closed behind me. The two couples who were in the elevator pressed the back wall getting as far from me as possible.

This was fun.

The elevator reached its destination and I walked out, whistling the annoying elevator music's tune, and unlocked the cream door just down the hall. Once inside I took off my soaking jacket and dumped it on the floor. I did this very loudly and impressively (as per usual) and in doing so woke up the small boy curled up in one of the large red cushioned chairs. The laptop on the beach table in front of him beeped absentmindedly and shone a weak light on the thin book that lay open on the floor where it had fallen from the young kid's hands.

'Mello!' He squealed as he ran towards me stumbling over the book on his way. I smiled widely when his arms reached up to hug me round the neck. He was a bit too short so I helped him out, lifting him up a few inches. The 15 year old albino kissed me clumsily on the cheek. Cute.

'Hi Near,' I said placing him back on the floor and kissing slowly on the lips, 'are you ok?' My tone grew worried as I took in the dark shadows under his onyx eyes and the frailty of the body in my arms.

'Mello I'm ok I just had a long case that's all, I'm more worried about you. You're ok too right? I haven't seen you in so long.'

'Yeh,' I said too occupied with becoming reacquainted with his smell to make a longer sentence. Feeling him start to fidget I released him from my embrace. I led him further into the living room and we occupied the chair he had vacated not long ago.

'No don't!' The young boy next to me screeched as I reached for the laptop. I pushed him back down onto the chair. He blushed a bright crimson when I clicked on the downsized screen.

"_100 ways for Uke's to please their boyfriends"_ blinked up on the screen in fuzzy pink letters. I laughed out loud as I saw him squirm with embarrassment.

'Near what the fuck is this?' I leaned closer to him and kissed him gently, 'you don't need this to please me.'

'Yeah but it's just that…' I clamped my mouth onto his to stop his babbling. Honestly doesn't he know I like it when he's clueless about sex? I ran my tongue over his lips demanding entrance. He gave in obediently and closed his eyes. I dipped my tongue into Near's mouth and moaned as the other boy hesitantly touched mine with his. I pulled him into my lap more securely, wrapping my muscled arms around his waste. He shivered with suppressed lust making me smile. Pushing in deeper I caressed his tongue with my own savouring his unique taste, somewhere between strawberries and Lego.

I pulled away before I lost myself completely. He looked at me dreamily and I nuzzled my nose against his. I wrapped my legs around my boyfriend, moving him to lie on my chest sighing contently. Yes, everything is just perfect. But something was still bothering me. Why did he think he needed tips to please me?

'I love you just the way you are Near. I hope you know that.' I felt him grin against my neck.

'I know Mello. I feel like that way about you too.' He still had that aversion from saying that he loved me, probably from all those years of suppressing emotions, I mused.

We sat there for a while, just holding each other, till I felt his breathing even out. I picked him up and carried him bridal style into our shared bedroom.

I placed him carefully under the red and cream striped sheets. Not trusting myself to change him into his pyjamas (which he guaranteed me were different from his usual clothes) so I just took of my shirt and tight leather trousers then snuggled under the covers with him. Waiting for sleep to take me I felt his small arms rap protectively round my waist.

'You're not very good at pretending to be asleep you know.' I told him.

'I know.' He said as he tucked his face under my chin and let out a sigh of contentment. Cute.

* * *

I'm really story that there wasn't any sex but I'm still a bit squeamish about it. Sorry! Please review!


End file.
